What Happens When Twilight Sees a Butterfly
by xXTwIlIgHt ThE wOlFXx
Summary: My little treat to you, just a good humor fiction! OC themed! Sure to make you smile! Slight Shadamy ;)


**Okay, just was brain-storming... And my best idea... How would Twilight react when she sees a butterfly? Find out as soon as you get to the start, ya dumb ass! xD I'm kidding! Please don't hurt me! *cowers***

**Not Twilight the movie... I CAN READ MINDS! **

**Now onto the story! ^_^**

**I might do a picture for this story, or have a challenge on Deviantart. :)**

* * *

The calming colors, scents, and sounds wafted through the air in a twist of pleasure and enjoyment. The sky mildly cloudy, sun's rays playing across the tall green grass of Mystic Ruins, birds flew across the currents, they're wings taking to wherever which they please. Soft breathing heard from atop a platform on one of the crumbled architectures, the scene set on a youthed wolf. Her tail flicked happily as she rested her hands under her head and stared up at the blue sky. She closed her eyes and let all the sounds and scents overwhelm her.

_So peaceful... _She thought, a small thin smile gracing her snow-white muzzle...

_What the hell is that sound? _She grunted in annoyance, the sound of tiny flapping rang in her delicate ears. She blinked a couple of times and sniffled, there was a large (bout the size of a big hand)Monarch Butterfly on her nose. She sniffled and grunted as she sat up and it flew a ways from her face.

"I'm not a perch... Hey! Get back here!" She jumped from a good 2 stories and landed with a kneel, she stood and ran after the retreating insect, it seemed to have had an exclamation point over its head as she swung to hit it...

It missed her hand by a centimeter, and flew higher, she jumped up to grab it. Miss.

"DAMNIT!"

She landed with a crouch, standing once again and running after it, both headed towards Metropolis.

* * *

Amy, Cream, and unfortunately to him, Shadow, all sat in front of the town's most famous café. Amy and the young rabbit babbled about guys and clothes, you know, the basic feminine things... The black hedgehog was on the verge of falling asleep, but every time he did...

"Shadow! Please stay awake, we can't carry you if you fall asleep!" Amy said, kissing his ear and going back to conversing, him and the little pink hedgehog had began dating about 4 weeks ago. His eyes began to droop again... Then...

_ZIP_

Twilight ran by them, startling Shadow into falling backwards in his chair and his head falling against the concrete. He grunted and opened an eye to see Amy leaning over him.

"You okay, babe?" She asked, reaching a hand out, he gladly took it, being hoisted up and rubbing the back of his head as he directed his attention to where the young queen had run.

"Fine... Was that Twilight?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Was she chasing a butterfly?"

"I didn't see, then my mind is playing tricks on me..." He smiled slightly, Amy pecked him on the lips.

"You goof..." The sakura female spoke with cheer.

* * *

Twilight fumed as she searched for the orange and black creature, when she found it she'd wing it, rips its little legs off, and then she'd...

"You're scaring me..." Sonic broke her out of her thoughts, he stood before her with a wide-eyed expression.

"Did you happen to see a black slim insect with black and orange wings fly by here?" She asked, locking her hands behind her back and leaning forward slightly.

"You mean a butterfly? Yeah, it went that way!" He pointed to his left.

"You know you're actually scarier than Shad-" He turned and she was gone, his shoulders went into a shrug and he continued walking.

* * *

The dark wolf panted, leaning down and grabbing her knees, sweat pouring down her face. Her cheeks were tinted strawberry.

"Where is that mother fu-" She paused, feeling something delicately land on her right ear, she went rigid and she went to feel it... Nothing was there...

"Damn now I'm imagining things, and we're only 1/3 of the way through this one-shot... Buh..." She puffed a small amount of air from her lips, standing and wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, she searched her surroundings... Wait...

There it was! Her eyes sparked with sadistic humor, she slowly melded into the ground through a deep mist, slithering up to the insect slowly. She slowly moved around the short blades of grass, her eyes flashing with the immense torture she would put that insect through for interrupting her peaceful day. She yelped suddenly, getting a foot crushed into her back, then multiple others as she continued to hold her voice quiet. She lifted her head slightly after exiting her shadow form, her back throbbing and her pupils about the size of peas, seeming to see an outline of the now gone butterfly as she dropped her head to the ground and moaned loudly.

"¿Por qué yo?"

* * *

(Don't complain about the lines/No te quejes de las líneas)

**Well do you like it? DO YOU LIKE IT?! *unsheathes sword***

**It's short, I'm tired, good day... **

**Sincerely,**

**~*.:Twilight the Wolf:.*~**


End file.
